A Winn3r Is you! Dethklok
by TheDarkestPrince
Summary: My entry for the Winn3r Is You! Tournment, as well as my first entry ever on this account. All characters belong to thier respective owners.


"_Candy that tastes like chicken if chickens was candy."_ - Toki Wartooth

* * *

His fists clenched and his teeth grit as he stared into the unwavering glass-shielded brown eyes of a one Mr. Charles Offdensen, his own green eyes wide.

"But I need the money NOW!" Nathan Explosion roared in his growling voice, punctuating the now into a long roar. Immediately, the other members of the international hit band Dethklok joined in, shaking their fists and soon the room became filled with incessant nonsense spewing forth from their mouths, all agreeing with their vocalist's statement.

Charles's tired eyes narrowed as he sat at his desk, a large view of the courtyard of Mordhaus could be seen though the windows behind him, the dim reddish light pouring through silhouetting him from the band's view. "For the last time.." He said, a sigh heavy in his voice. "You have your paychecks of thousands and thousands of dollars- and I don't have any extra to spare you at the moment."

Skwisgaar Skwigelf, the long-haired Swedish blonde jumped forward, chiseled face scrunched in anger. "Well whys nots!" He shouted, thick accent making his words at times hard to understand.

"I have some very important business to tend to- I can't spare you a dime. And I'm going to be leaving Mordhaus in the next hour." He said, standing and brushing a stray hair back into his slicked brown locks, and grabbing some papers to stack against his desk.

"Whats!" Toki Wartooth cried, digging his hands into his long brown hair. "Buts thats not fairs! Yous gunna not give us any monies, than yous gunna just leaves us like thats?" He accused, flashing his big blue yes at him, trying to pout.

"Yeah!" Pickles, the drummer, pointed out, wagging a finger at Offdensen. "Ya just gunna leave us here? Alone? With no MONEY?" He said in an outrage.

"That..! This..! That's not FAIR!" A Lisped voice cried, and William Murderface pushed through, and now the fire of them stood in a half- circle around Charles's desk, eyes hurt and accusing.

He looked between the five members, lips tight-pressed and his brows furrowed. "Now, I never said that, did I?" He said, as calmly as he could manage.

All their mouths fell open and a cheer rang out, and all at once the room was in chaos, with the men running around and breaking things, jumping on furniture and yelling, overall being destructive.

"Boys." He said, calmly, pushing up his glasses before crossing his arms. After another moment of them rampaging around he snapped, yelling. "BOYS!" He snapped, once, and briefly, without ever loosing his precious composure. They all paused and looks at him, most in mid action. "Now then. We're going to a city called Metropolis." He said, folding his hands behind his back. "While I'm doing business there... I'm going to put you all in a little... tournament to keep you occupied. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Oh Cools! A turtle mints! I nevers had ones of those before! Do they tastes like turtles?" Toki said happily.

"No Toki, _tournament."_ Nathan corrected. "It's where like they throw a bunch of people in a pit and let them kill each other."

"Oh Mans!" Toki cried. "That sounds so metals, I wanna dos a turtle mints! Lets go! Please!" He grabbed Skwisgaar by the front of the shirt, but was quickly brushed off in disgust.

"Yeah, actually that does sounds pretty brutal." Pickled said, looking at the others and shrugging. "Come on guys, we can so kick some serious fucking ass!" He grinned and was received by vicious nods from the others.

"Guys. We. We could so win this. Let's do it! Come on, Charles! We wanna go!" Nathan barked, picking up a pen from his desk and throwing it against a wall, where it bounced and fell to the floor.

"Now, It's not all about killing and.. kicking ass. There's a little bit mor-"

"Come on guys!" Murderface called over him. "Let's go get packed and we'll bring a bunch of fucking weapons and stuff!"

After a silent pause, Nathan spoke up and roared at the others, throwing his arms in the air. "GUYS! Let's go get packed, and we'll being a bunch of weapons and stuff!" And with that, they all stampeded out, with Murderface yelling at Nathan about always stealing his genius.

"Also!" He tried to call after him. "We're going to have to make a few stops first!" Then he sighed, it was no use. He closed is eyes and took in a gentle moment of silence, exhaling. His next stop would be to the Venture compoud, then onto Metropolis where he would be meeting with the other BORED members and Deadpool.

He had given the klokateers strict orders not to let the boys be killed, and he was sure he might could pulls a few strings to keep them alive if it came to that. He had originally been worried about entering them in the tournament, but it proviced a useful advantage. He could go and look for the keys while keeping a close eye on the boys, and having them occupied and out of his hair at the same time. Though they might have torn his nerves, went against him time and time again, as well as gotten him almost killed once...

They were his bread and butter.


End file.
